About a girl
by seattlegirl425
Summary: Mike decides to go on a road trip to see Connie in LA after he gets offered the Bureau Chief position. Does Connie convince him that he should take the Bureau Chief position? Does Connie regret moving to LA?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Kinda sorta based on the ending of Good Will Hunting when Will said to Sean he had to go see about a girl, kinda mashed Law & Order and Good Will Hunting together. Story is based on Connie leaving for LA and Mike getting offered the Bureau Chief Position and what Mike's decision would be post SVU season 13 and after Law & Order season 20**

Chapter 1: Road Trip

September 2010 3 months after Connie left for LA

Mike Cutter was not like every prosecutor. He was tough and he always wanted to see justice to be served. He worked at the DA's office even after Connie Rubirosa left for LA. They agreed on doing a long distance relationship. They've been dating for 3 years and they still wanted to be together even if they were 2,000 miles apart.

It was a Monday afternoon, Jack walked into Mike's office. Jack looked at Mike and said

"Good Afternoon Mike"  
"Hi Jack, what's up?"  
"So you know that Bureau Chief ADA position that's opened up?"  
"Yes, I know about that position"  
"Well since Judge Donnelley is now a judge the position has been open now, the last Bureau Chief position has been opened. I recommended you for the position. You have four weeks to decide if you want the position. Have you talked to Connie lately?"  
"She's been doing good, she misses me. It's a long distance relationship, we've been engaged for 4 months, she plans being back in 9 months. She really doesn't like being in LA"  
"I know she misses you. I never thought the two of you would date, the last time two ADA's dated in this office was"  
"You and Claire, I know that Jack. Hey Jack can I have this week and next week off?"  
"Sure absolutely, why?"  
"I need to think the Bureau Chief position over"  
"Take all of the time you need"  
"Thanks Jack"

Mike walked home and picked up the picture of him and Connie on their first date he then said  
"I have to go see about a girl, I'm driving to LA"

Mike started to pack for a 2 week trip to LA. Just to see Connie in LA, he missed her like crazy. Every phone call felt like they were close together. They would Skype everyday, talk about the wedding talk about the future. It was painful to think they were far apart. Mike began to write a note to Jack that said

"Jack I need 3 weeks to think about the Bureau Chief position, If anyone asks I'll give them my decision when I come back. I have to go see about a girl- Mike"

The next morning, Mike stopped by the DA's office he went to his office and looked out the window of his office. He then went to Jack's office before he went off to LA, he walked out of the DA's office before Jack came into the DA's office.

Mike drove out of the DA's office to go to LA, he had only 4 weeks to make his decision. 4 weeks he thought he knew it was a good position but he couldn't stop thinking about LA and Connie, he knew she would be back in New York in 9 months and the long distance relationship would be worth it. He drove off to New York and a few hours later he was in Pennsylvania and then another few hour later he was in another state, he finally felt like he was getting close to Connie.

Jack walked into his office, he found a note on his desk then opened it and he read out loud the note

"Jack I need 3 weeks to think about the Bureau Chief position, If anyone asks I'll give them my decision when I come back. I have to go see about a girl- Mike"

Then Jack said

"I guess he's driving day and night to see Connie, like every man would do"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Los Angeles

2 days went by fast a lot of driving. A lot of sleeping in hotels a lot of fast food meals. Mike told himself when he got to LA he would finally see Connie, the love of his life, his one and only. He had Connie's address to send love letters or stuff to remind her of New York. He knew she would be back soon, he would count down the days and months where she would finally be home.

Mike walked up to Connie' apartment and knocked on the door. She was home from work that day. She opened the door and saw Mike's face, she looked into his blue eyes and then said

"Mike, why are you here?"  
"Well first Jack said there is an opening for the Bureau Chief position and I have four weeks for my decision, and secondly I asked Jack for two weeks off so I could think about it, and third I had to drive to LA to see about a girl, I had to see my girl who I asked to marry after Lieutenant Van Buren's fundraiser party who said yes after we had sex, so I had to see about a girl and talk about the Bureau Chief Position"  
"You drove over 2,000 miles to see me?"  
"Yes I did"  
"Well that's the most romantic thing any man has done for me, why don't you come in"  
"Okay"

Connie kissed Mike. Mike kissed her back and then they walked into her apartment. She looked at her fiancee and said

"So how did you hear about this Bureau Chief position?"  
"Jack told me, he said he put my name in the running for Bureau Chief. He said it's a really good position for me"  
"Well it is, you'll oversee sex crimes, you'll have visits from Olivia Benson"  
"It is a good position for me but I'm unsure about it. I know you're coming back in 9 months so what are you planning to do when you come back in 9 months?"  
"I talked to Jack and he said I could go to EADA position but he's said that he's going to retire after the election, he told me the office is always welcome if I want to come back to work there when I come back to New York"  
"He misses you, I miss you"  
"I kinda regret moving to LA, I don't know if this was a good position for me being a prosecutor in LA. My sister and I have talked about her moving to LA and me moving back to New York"  
"Is there any other reasons why you regret it?"  
"Well it sucks being 2,000 miles away from you. When you asked me to marry you, I thought my mom wouldn't suffer the stroke and then she did"  
"It's 2,000 miles, I would drive, fly here. You'll be in New York in 9 quick months"

Mike wrapped his arms around Connie's waist, Connie wrapped her arms around Mike's neck. Mike then kissed her after they kissed, Connie looked at Mike and said

"Lets get married"  
"What?"  
"Lets get married, Las Vegas is just a drive away, I could get a wedding dress at a salon that is off the racks. Let's just get married"  
"Connie, I just came here. You're being a bit crazy about getting married right now. We can't just elope, everyone would be pissed at us, and when I mean everyone it would be your family, my family, our friends and Jack"  
"Okay, you're kind of right, but my idea is we get married at Vegas and then have a big ceremony when I come back to New York"  
"Okay that sounds good"  
"I'll get my dress and we'll get the rings and we'll drive down to Vegas"  
"Okay that sounds like a plan"  
"Do you have a tux?"  
"Well I have a black tie, white shirt and basically the jacket and slacks, wow I can't believe this is happening, I'm marrying my girl"  
"We're going to be husband and wife"  
"Let's get going"  
"Okay let's pick up the dress and rings, you're kinda crazy Connie that's what I love about you"  
"Well Mike, you're kinda crazy that's what I love about you"  
"Let's get this show on the road"

Mike and Connie were finally going to be husband and wife in a matter of hours. That's what they both wanted. Mike took two long road trip days to see his girl in LA who would later become his wife.


End file.
